Halo Fanon:Necros/SPARTAN unit
I have a present for you, no, its not a Sexually Transmitted Disease Its the 'How to make a SPARTAN IV Unit' Guide! Betray and face the death penalty. 1: Pick your company, this links in heavy with the previous SPARTAN guide. Now, i stress this VERY MUCH. Each company is exactly the same in numbers, formation. Only difference is, each company follows after their commander and their tactics. Albion Company-Led by SPARTAN-108, aka Laszlo, Information gathering, technology handling, information warfare Bravo Company-Led by SPARTAN-013, aka Ajax, motorised/air assault closer quaters combat engineering Charlie Company-Led by SPARTAN-038, aka Melanie, stealth and infiltration Delta Company-Led by SPARTAN-104, aka Frederic, specialises in close assault Easy Company-Led by SPARTAN-087, aka Kelly, specialises in long endurance combat missions Fox Company-Led by SPARTAN-075, aka Cassandra, specialises in EVA/aquatic and mid-range warfare Ghost Company-Led by SPARTAN-058, aka Linda, specialises in long range combat Halo Company-Led by SPARTAN-070, aka Elise, specialises in heavy weaponry and anti tank warfare Indigo Company-Led by [[]], aka , specialises in stealth recon Joker Company-Led by [[]], aka , and specialises in sabotage Kilo Company-Led by SPARTAN-012, aka Riker and specialise in airborne and orbital insertions Lambda Company-led by SPARTAN-144, aka Leonid and specialises in stealth combat and assassination Omega Company- led by SPARTAN-B292, aka Tom, reserves, mostly rear line fighting 2: Pick your platoon. On each company page you'll see a number of platoons, pick which you want. which one has no affect on anything really 3: Pick your squad. Now listen up, this gets tricky. Each platoon is divided into three squads. A fire, assault and weapon squad. The first squad, the fire suqad, consists of two fire teams and a assault team, the assault squad consist of two assault teams and a fire team and the special squad consist of a a number of special teams that add up to 12 members, + thier CO. These can be made up of any mixture of four man recon teams, two man weapon teams, two man sniper teams or two man engineering teams. 4: Naming your teams. Simple enough, it follows NATO phonetic. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, India, Juliet, Kilo, Lima, Mike and so on. 5: Team equipment and purpose: Simple enough, I'll seperate this out to make it easier ::Fireteam: Four man Fireteams specialise in mid range combat and are armed to do so. Clad in standard MJOLNIR VII, they have MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System, MA6B Carbine, Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle, Heavy Battle Rifle 11 Scoped Rifle or M2A Light Assault Rifle. These can be upgraded a underslung weapon like the M023 Shotgun, M024 Grenade Launcher, M025 Rocket Launcher or M026 Grenade Launcher. One member could sport a MG for supressing fire, such as M81C Ultra Light Machine Gun, M122 Light Machine Gun or M389B General Purpose Machine Gun. Finally, someone in the squad can but doesn't have to sport a more advance weapon, such as a M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23, Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material, M556 GL, M23 Grenade Launcher, a SPARTAN LASER, MX12 Directed Ion Energy Rifle or a MX4 Light Support Weapon, along with a PDW such as a carbine, like the MA6B Carbine, M2A Light Assault Rifle or M73D Carbine or a SMG, like a M7A Sub Machine Gun, M10 Personal Defence Weapon system or a M12 Sub Machine Gun. Along with that, pistols as they see fit. Of course, feel free to up gun your SPARTANS, within the bounds of sanity, like a BR and a SMG, but don't make it pointless, like a MA6A and a BR or a M122 LMG and a HBR. Remember, SPARTANS may be super human but they like to travel light. Along with that, you can have them travel wiith a M899 Light Anti Armour Weapon tube or two, as they are pretty light and small. ::Assault Teams: Four man Assault Teams specialise in close assault and have generally short ranged weapons like the MA6A with a shotty underlung, a M7A, M10 PDWS, M12 SMG, a M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System, M90D Close Assault Weapon System, M43 HD Shotgun, M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System, M705 Defoliant Projector with a back up gun, M44 Anti Infantry/Foliage Gun with back up gun, a MA6B, M73D, M81C ULMG, M2A LAR or a M23 GL with buckshot rounds. They are armoured in MJOLNIR VII CQB :::Additionally, Fire and Assault teams can back M84C Alpha Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit, though no more than one per team, to provide heavy back up when needed. ::Recon: Recon teams are four men strong, clad in MJOLNIR Scout and lightly armed with silenced assault rifles, carbines, SMGs, PDWS and M1091 sniper rifles. Don't expect nuthin' two heavy outta them. Thier job is to recon the enemy and provide forward air control ::Sniper team: Sniper teams are two man teams in MJOLNIR scout, one of who carries a sniper rifle of some kind, such as the M1091 SRS, SRS99, Sniper Rifle System 40A-O Anti Material/Anti Vehicle or a M99CA1 Special Application Scoped Rifle, along with a small weapon like the M7A, M12 SMG, M10 PDWS, M77 Shotgun or maybe just a hefty pistol. The second member usually carries a light battle/assault rifle for support if things get a lil messy. ::Engineering Team: Clad in EOD armour, these close assault soldiers usually have short range but powerful weapons, like shotguns, SMGs, the M705 Flamer or carbines and carry a heck load of explosives like C-14 Plastic Explosive, C-13 Gertex or a mine like M362 Anti Tank Mine, M341 Anti Tank Mine, M121 Bounding Anti Personnel Mine or M320 Anti Tank Mines. ::Weapon Teams: Two man teams in standard MJOLNIR, armed with weapons like a M41B2 Weapon Anti Vehicle/Anti Material, M45A Heavy Machine Gun, AIE-486I Heavy Machine Gun, M49 Grenade Machine Gun and M11 Autocannon. Armed with short rangey rifles, carbines and PDWS for close defence and plenty of ammo. ::Other equipment: Any tasty variety of grenades, M127 Anti Personnel Mine and Battle Equipment Utilities, along with UNSC Weapon Modifications and other small pieces of tech.